


囚徒/Prisoner

by Samae



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samae/pseuds/Samae
Summary: Sorry I really don't know how to make an ABO tag.Well,it's an ABO work,Alpha Sergio/Omega,but not so typical. Iker.CM is also mentioned in part of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The real story part will be put on later,it's all about sex.

他记得那是一个很黑的夜晚，没有星星和月亮，杀手之夜。那也是一个微凉的夜晚，晚风微动，擦过各有心事的饮醉人。

 

当时，他在马德里也算是小有名气。年少成名，更是在皇家马德里站稳了脚跟。

 

就在那一晚，还尚且年轻稚嫩的克里斯，挟带着凌厉充满攻击性的红酒味儿的信息素走进了他们开在地下城中心的酒吧，冲进一团混合着各种味道信息素的风暴，直直的把曼联的推荐丢在他们四散着酒杯的桌上。

 

“我会成为你们的王。”少年的豪言壮语落在他耳边，惊醒几分凉薄夜色。

 

然后同时，巴萨那边也传出了10号的风声，说是来了个天赋异禀的少年，是珍宝珠的甜腻味道，在巴塞罗那一跃成为他们的新王。

 

强者总会被强者吸引，他们的7号克里斯和那位巴萨的10号里奥也是一样。

 

老一辈人退隐或战死，新一辈人接上。

 

克里斯也的确如他自己所说，成为了皇家马德里的王，带着新一代的皇马重新与巴萨并肩，而站在最顶端的，7和10。

 

而他自己也是接过皇家马德里的旗帜，成为它幕后最大的操纵者。

 

他也清楚的记得，当年他把巴萨的小矮子带到地下城，公开关系时造成的轰动，巴萨的连夜赶到马德里展开紧急的谈判。

 

最后，两边因为各自的王，达成了和解，皇家马德里和巴塞罗那百年来少有的和平，黑店名义下的争斗少了很多，个人恩怨姑且不算。

 

平静是在某一个自视清高的首相上任时被打破的，他试图清洗掉这里边的黑店和其中活跃着的猎人，毫无疑问，这其中牵连的利益众多，各方势力都在都在觊觎着这一块的暴利。

 

不仅仅只是政治上受到影响，这场争斗影响到了几乎所有的方面，那一段时间内阁成员受威胁，记者遭到暗杀，经济的萧条，无不暗示着这一场波及整个西班牙的斗争。

 

最终他们让西班牙政府妥协了，但是代价也是十分巨大，老一辈人离开，留下一片的残败，让后一辈收拾，然后继续经营。

 

一番龙争虎斗之后，首相迫于情势，说白了就是谁不想从中赚一笔，西班牙政府和黑店签下了条约，简而言之就是容忍了黑店的继续运营，但是必须交易一笔“税”。

 

虽说如此，但是作为皇家马德里和巴塞罗那的中心人物，克里斯和里奥，还是受了相当重的影响，国际刑警设立专案小组全球范围内通缉这两人。

 

无奈之下，他和马塞洛把这两个人藏了下来，清掉了所有的痕迹，除了已经洗手不干了的马塞洛、已经退隐后不知去向的哈维和小白，就只有他自己知道那两个人的位置了。

 

他原本只是回黑店里交货然后把剩下的钱拿回来，可自他踏入杰拉德设在拍卖席的房间起，从心底里觉得不对劲儿，杰拉德还是笑成那一副欠揍的样子，也许是光影的缘故，那笑的背后总有深意，看的他背后一凉。

 

一切都按规矩走，交货，验过真伪，然后把钱打到他的某一个账户里。很顺畅，中间也没出什么幺蛾子，握过手，象征意义上的说着“合作愉快”“下次一起喝酒”之类的客套话。

 

“Sese啊，我们也认识这么久了，合作过这么多次，你也知道，人都是有贪欲的。”

 

心里一紧，觉得不对劲，随口答道，“人为财死，鸟为食亡。合作愉快，Geri。”然后快步离开，杰拉德的笑让他不寒而栗。

 

果不其然，甚至没出黑店，他就被人盯上了，一干人一直跟到出了地下城才动手。那群人想都不用想，定是国际刑警的人，他就着地熟，在地下城里兜兜转转甩掉了人，虽然他自己也是伤的不轻，硬撑的赶回家。

 

在伊克尔回房睡觉的当儿，他和马塞洛做好下一步的安排，国际刑警绝对不会只冲着他一个人来，必定还是和克里斯和里奥有关。

 

几经商讨，马塞洛连夜联系好了在巴塞罗那的线人，甚至给不知道在世界哪一个角落的哈维和小白发了个简讯，让人留意点。

 

安排好皇家马德里的事情后，天没亮就离开顺着马塞洛给的追踪信号单身一人去找杰拉德皮克。他的目的不是清除，他的目的只是引开人，给马塞洛他们时间而已，人送走之后他也不会知道位置，即使他们抓到他也没用。

 

一切如他所料，杰拉德皮克这个人不但有问题，而且还有大问题，是他自己太大意了。但是伊克尔的出现，还是打破了他的预料，后来想来也不奇怪了：

 

伊克尔是杰拉德皮克透露给他的，最后一轮的拍卖是杰拉德皮克亲自来主持的。

 

所有都是他背后操纵好的，一步一步诱他进入圈套。

 

不过他们算错了一点。

 

他现在真的不知道马塞洛会把他们带到哪里去了。

 

一番审问过后，他唯一记住的就是伊克尔高乐高混着清新的柠檬味的信息素，以及送到他嘴里的一把钥匙。然后他就被装进严密看守着的囚车，带上追踪器，送往某个不知名监牢。

 

上车的一刻，嘴角似有似无的微笑。

 

突然想起一句电影的台词，“你们应该记住这一天，你们差点就抓住了Jack·Sparrow。”

 

你们应该记住这一天，你们几乎差点就抓住了塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。

 

舌尖拨弄着钥匙，思量着，马塞洛应当已经追踪到了自己的位置，伊克尔没有除掉他植入在皮下的微型跟踪器，方便马塞洛找到他。

 

皇家马德里的东西，经由那个德国人的手，基本上就以国际刑警的技术水平查不到。

 

他只需要一场混乱。

 

希望马塞洛能够明白他所需要的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

混乱。

是的，混乱。

第一发子弹穿过了司机的头颅。

白花花的脑浆混合着殷红的血喷溅在前挡风玻璃上，留下一个弹孔。

副驾下意识的扑过去，抓住晃向一边的方向盘，努力把囚车转会路中间。

第二发子弹就打在了他探出去的脖子上。

血又溅了出来。

前面和后面压阵的车队也被突如其来的RPG轰翻，变成一朵小小的蘑菇云。

载着他的囚车开始不受控制，偏离道路，冲向路边的那些沟沟渠渠，地面不平，摇晃着还有侧翻的趋势。

第三发和第四发子弹接踵而来，车身猛烈的抖动了一下，然后停了下来。

听着气音是打爆了轮胎，轮毂直接磨在了地面上。

他对面的那些士兵仍然固守在他们的位置上，看着他。

他眯着眼，打量着他们。

紧张，惶恐，恐惧。

同时写在了他们的脸上。

拉莫斯吹了个口哨。

子弹夹带着风而来，稳稳地在人眉心留下一点红。

他起身，从那些人身上摸出钥匙，解开了手铐和脚镣。

沉重的金属掉落在地板面上，发出相当响的一声。拉莫斯转了转手腕，这金属硌着手腕，那一圈的皮肤都比周围白上了不少。

一脚踹开门，第一眼看到的就是端着枪正准备把锁射爆的马塞洛。

“喂，你这是要谋杀还是救人啊？”

笑着跳了下来，冲远远的一个方向挥了挥手。

在望远镜里看到拉莫斯的挥手，梅西问身边趴着的人，“克里斯，我们这样是不是不太好啊……假冒ney……”

克里斯拍了拍他收起了自己的那架狙，“他不会有事的，我们得撤了。”

“嗯，”梅西扯下帽子挡住了脸，收起自己的东西，跟着人溜进阴影里，国际刑警那帮家伙可是一刻都没有放松对他们的追捕啊。

“你不在这段时间，地下城都乱了，不少人打着你的名字呢。”马塞洛随手丢了个炸弹进车厢，然后跟着人，坐进车里，咆哮着扬起一片黄沙，“你打算怎么办？”

“我？”拉莫斯靠着椅背往后一躺，“先安顿安顿，然后当然是寻个乐子。”

重新购置那些最新的枪械，还有处理掉那些顶着他名字到处挑事的人，也已经过去了大半个月。

坐在高档定制的沙发上，身上一套同样定制的西装，摇着手里的酒杯，他想起了那一把小小的钥匙。

还有，那一股甜美的高乐高味儿。

 

卡西进家门的时候就觉得不对劲，一股浓重的威士忌辛辣的味道弥漫在他的小公寓里面。

这股味道……

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。

没有任何防备的腿软，空气里又多了一股来自Omega的高乐高味儿，混着快要爆炸Alpha味道。

卡西猛地甩上了门，关住了这到处四溢的信息素，他可不想让整栋楼都知道他屋子里进了个Alpha。

关上了门，嘴里来不及咽下一声涌到嘴边的低喘，“Sese……？”

“还记着我呢？”Alpha的声音在黑漆漆的屋子里响起，出现在他的身后。

那股让他没有办法抗拒的味道现在环绕着他，把他包围，然后慢慢让他酥软，让他沉迷让他上瘾。

塞尔吉奥就在他身后，把手臂环在他腰上，不容置疑的把人全在怀里，一双手不安分的往下探去，指尖在腹上留恋。

被他摸过的地方，皮肤开始变得滚烫，他的触碰就好像是他天生的刺激，无法抗拒，祈求着更多。

“……Sese……”

“嗯……？”

Alpha凑到他耳边，热气打在耳廓上。卡西能够明显的感觉到身体的发热，还有后穴的渗水。

那个人并不打算就这么停下来，咬上了他现在变得十分敏感的耳朵，用牙齿轻轻的磨着。

一声呻吟没刹住，带着一股更浓的高乐高味儿。

那双手因为长期拿枪而有着一层薄茧，磨着皮肤，撩起了一把火。甚至得寸进尺，探入了他系的好好的西装裤，在下腹肆意撩拨，但始终不碰重点。

“你看看，你都湿了……“

俩人的衣服早就不在身上，卡西身上覆了一层薄汗，滑滑的。塞尔吉奥凑在他颈后，在腺体所在的位置上亲了一口。

强势的味道渗了进来，彻底的把他推入Omega的本能，身后的穴口早就已经湿滑，等待着Alpha的进入。

那个人的手指在穴口刮了一圈，带出一串儿晶白的体液，顺着骨节分明又花纹繁复的手指往下淌。

“这可是你自己的味道呢……”

笑着看着怀里的O嫌弃的吞下的自己的手指，被温热口腔包裹的感觉简直太美妙，身下的小兄弟愣是又涨了一圈。

就着那体液在下体上抹了一把，直挺挺的顶了进去。

Omega的体质让进入十分顺利，穴口就像是被基因设定好了的一样，把那根巨物吞下。

掰过那个人好看的脑袋，一个充满着信息素的吻落在了他唇上。

Alpha压倒性的攻击性，完全包裹了他，无法脱身的同时却不满足，那个环在腰上的手臂突然松开，整个人也便自由落体般落在他身上，撞的他失神。

眼睛已经找不到焦点，后穴传来的一下接着一下的撞击却十分清晰，那个人一下一下的顶弄。

抽出以后，又重新劈开肠道的软肉，算不上是温柔的开拓着他体内从未有人触碰过的地方。

“别……那里……啊……”

卡西突然颤栗换来了他的一抹浅笑，冲撞停了下来，换成了细细的研磨，在那个凸起边上打着转，积蓄着快感，但就是干净的不碰。

“Sese……那里啊……Se…se……”

怀里雪白的身体扭动了一下，潮红的脸，甜美的味道，还有送上来的嘴唇。

“Sese………”

难以掩盖欲望的声线。

怎么会有人拒绝这样的邀请。

痛快的给人几下，看着白浊溅落在地板上，可谓活色生香。

趁着高潮过后的敏感，又抽插了几下，把人怼在了墙边，抓起一条腿，搁在了桌子上，向更深处探索。

然后，他找到了一个入口，淌着滚烫的体液。

顶了顶胯，头部在入口磨了磨，感受到一股热流淋在上面。

生殖腔。

压了压自己的欲望，顶在入口，“我进来了。”

没有等人的反应，直接挺胯，探了进去。

“疼……慢点……”

吻掉了落在卡西脸上的泪，顺着嘴角一路往下，吻了吻腺体，身下依旧温柔的挺进。

在进入后，他深吸了一口气，吐出一句话来，“你恐怕得经历一次内腔高潮了。”

“什……什么……”

“我还硬着啊………”说着动了动胯，然后开始了大开大合。

退出之后，再直挺挺的顶进生殖腔，脆弱的入口一次次的被顶开，无奈地渗出了更多热流，浇灌着，最后在交合处流出，顺着白皙的腿流下。

“啊…………慢………慢点…………唔………”

刚刚经历过高潮的身体格外敏感，每一下顶弄的那样清晰，他感觉的身体里不断进出的巨物仿佛已经顶到了胃。

被架起来的一条腿也已经发麻，站着的一条也没什么支撑的作用，软的不行，若不是塞尔吉奥扶着他，他相信自己一刻都站不稳。

入口颤栗般的收缩着，流出更多高温的汁液。堆积的快感压垮了神经，他的大脑已经无暇顾及其他，只剩下那根东西的进出和顶弄。

高潮。

还是内腔高潮。

入口突然收缩，卡住了头部，高温的液体顺着巨物淌到囊袋上，然后在地落在地板。

颤栗，痉挛一般的磨蹭着，硬是让人缴了货。

炽热的液体灌进了生殖腔，填满之后，又涌了出来。

他开始成结，在生殖腔内。

“标记我。”

Omega带着哭腔的声调。

牙齿破皮而入，信息素强势的占满了腺体，彻底的成为他的所有物，从头到脚，从里到外都染上了他的味道。

没有人可以碰他的伊克尔。

没有人。

 

 

 

 

不久以后，很多人听说，他们的队长搬家了，搬进了一栋在富人区的别墅。

每天下班都会有一个人开着豪车在门口接他，然后咆哮着离开，留下一串汽车尾气。

每次的任务，卡西一定是受伤最少的一个，在现场总会多出来一些诡异的无法解释的弹孔。

而向来不喝酒的人身上总会有一股淡淡的威士忌味道，挥之不去，一问又没有喝酒。

不知道为什么的，上头7,10,还有拉莫斯的追踪催的也少了很多，从每天的询问变成了零星的问句。

想不明白。

杰拉德皮克嗤之以鼻，早就看穿了一切。

“恋爱中的人都是傻子。”

他说。

 

 

 

 

 

 

后记---------------------

梅西在看到信封上皇家马德里的标志后，挑了挑眉，走回到自家里，喊了声克里斯。

“肯定是Sese，想都不用想。”克里斯看到了印记后如是说到。

“哇哦，亲爱的，你猜的真准。”看到那个龙飞凤舞的落款以后，里奥感叹到。

“亲爱的克里斯&里奥，”里奥大声的念着信，却引来身旁那个人的笑声。

“别闹，里奥。”

读完信以后，俩人露出了不可置信的表情。

“婚礼？？”

“邀请我们？？”

俩人对看了一眼。

“有诈？？”

“陷阱？？”

把信纸揉成一团，丢进壁炉，撇了眼沙发后面。

“去玩玩？？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
